Our Summer
by Sheydos
Summary: When eight friends decide to spend a few days down at Costa Del Sol, they expect to have the best summer break ever and one to remember. So what's the worst that can happen?


**Disclaimer: The characters belong to their rightful owner, SquareEnix.**

* * *

We were doing about 80k's down the road that exited Nibelheim and headed toward the sunny Costa Del Sol, as it was all Zack's crappy little car could do. It had been years since I had been down to the coast, the last memories of the crystal blue waters and matching skies I had shared with my mother, a few months before she passed away. They were both bitter and sweet memories of her, with her heart lifting smiles.

We had all the windows down as we sped down the worn road that weaved itself around the pine trees and deep valleys, with the cool wind blowing in our faces. I loved the scenery on this side of Nibelheim, it was so picturesque. It was pretty hot too, it was summer now, but it had to have been one of the hottest days so far.

Above the noise of chatter the radio was cranked to maximum volume to some our favourite summer tunes. It was summer and we had not a care in the world.

There were five of us in Zack's car including myself. I was seated next to Yuffie who was in the middle and on the other side of her was of course Vincent. Although everyone doubted that Vincent liked Yuffie, he always followed her around at a safe distance keeping his only visible eye on her from afar like he was making sure she was out of harm's way.

In front of me in the passenger's side was Cloud, who had his elbow sticking out of the window and his bright blue eyes focused on the blur of green outside as his spikes of blonde hair blew around in the cool air. I had known him since I was five, and we had been best friends ever since. But this year I was slowly feeling something different, something I couldn't indentify, it was a strange feeling but none the less a heart warming one. It had been bugging me since February, but now it was July and it was only growing stronger. I pushed it to the back of my head; I would only focus on having a good time and push all my stressful thoughts away.

Zack of course was happily driving, and it showed. His smile had broadened ever since he was given his licence a few weeks ago. It was then that he had planned this trip down to the coast for a few days in our summer break. Although sometimes Zack made stupid decisions, this would have been the only one any of us agreed to.

I was walking to English when I saw my good friend Aerith sitting in her front seat as usual in her usual outfit consisting of bright shades of pink. Her hair was always done up in a long rope braid with her pink ribbon Zack had given to her a few years ago.

"Hey," Aerith smiled as I took my seat beside hers.

"Hey, what's with Zack, he seems_ too_ happy." I said puzzled.

Aerith smiled, "he's just got his full licence," she declared. Because Zack was held back a year he was older than the rest of us and was able to receive his driver's permit first even if he wasn't the best example to set for us.

"Ah, I see," was my reply. I made me a little sad; it would mean that now instead of having sleepovers at Aerith's she would probably be going on dates with her chauffer. But I guess it would only have to be expected, I couldn't have my friend all to myself. Beside she was Zack's girlfriend after all.

"Oh that reminds me, have you heard?" Aerith asked in her usual perky voice.

"Heard what?" It seemed like a pretty stupid question to me, but this was just Aerith.

"Zack was thinking, now that he has his licence, maybe he could drive us down to Costa Del Sol for three or four days during summer break. He's already asked Reno if it would be alright to stay at his shack down on the beach. It will be fun." She explained.

"Oh," I was all I said. Everything sounded pretty good, up until the part where she mentioned Reno. That guy was trouble! Reno had pretty wealthy family and owned a beach _paradise_ at Costa Del Sol as well as his own car and a mansion.

"Are you in?" She pressed.

"I'll have to think about it." I finally said. It sounded like fun. But I didn't know what my father would say or even if...cloud was going. I pursed my lips.

Aerith smirked and looked at her with confusion.

All she did was nod. Why was she nodding? It sometimes scared me to imagine what she was thinking.

"What?" I finally said. I didn't like the way she was mischievously grinning.

"Don't worry, he'll be there." Aerith giggled quietly.

My jaw dropped. Was she a mind reader? Did I say what I was thinking aloud? I could feel the heat burn to my cheeks.

"W-who?" I pretended to play dumb.

"Ugh, don't give me that crap, you know perfectly well who I mean," Aerith rolled her eyes. "Cloud."

"So what?" I looked away masking my cheeks with my palms.

"Ugh. I'm not even going to bother, you work it out for yourself." She said flustered. This confused me, what did she mean. Like all the other thoughts that swirled in my head this one joined the others I pushed to the back.

I met up with Cloud after school as usual and we walked down to the creek like we always did. As we silently sat by the flowing creek, I took a look around and gazed at the familiar sight.

When we were little we had found this place tucked away behind the park. It was _our _place where we could escape all our worries back at home. For Cloud it was escaping the absence of his father, for me it was my mother's death. We both grieved together. To take our minds off of things we built a tree house among a large oak's branches that stood beside the small creek. Cloud did most of the building and I finished the furnishing. We both secretly took things from our homes that weren't being used anymore like biscuit tins, old chairs, a fold up table and some fabric which I turned into a set of curtains in my spare time. By sixth grade, we had completed our little cubby and spent hours here after school. Cloud was very mature for his age; he had been quite silent ever since his father left. It was like he had to be in order protect what he had left of his family. He also changed with me too, we never played any imaginary games anymore, and instead he either occasionally fished or brought his ball he kicked around. But none the less it was a place filled with pleasant memories.

"Are you going to 'Zack's get away'?" He asked after a moment of silence. Cloud had sat leaning his arm on his knee while he gazed across the slowly flowing creek.

"Uh, maybe, I just need to ask my dad," I said as I continued fiddling with a blade of grass.

"You should come. I think it'd be fun," he said turning to me, piercing me with his cerulean blue eyes. I froze for a split second; something I didn't usually do around him.

I smiled, "yeah, that's what Aerith said."

"Reno says his family even owns a particular stretch of beach." Cloud said throwing his gaze out to the water again.

"Of course, because he's like a millionaire," I joked. In the corner of my eye I saw Cloud smirk.

"He even has a boat and jet ski," He added.

"I have to admit, it does sound fun, but _like_ my dad is going to let me go on a trip all the way to Costal De Sol with a bunch of boys for a couple of days." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Did I mention the pool and spa?" He laughed. He wasn't helping.

"I'll ask," I laughed before he joined in.

When I got home it was six thirty and my dad was watching the news broadcasting some car chase between a mob of cop cars and a black sports car. I didn't take much attention to it but got straight to the point when he asked why I was staring at him expectantly.

"Well..." I sucked in a breath, "Zack has just got his licence and we were thinking of going for a trip down to Costa Del Sol with Aerith and Yuffie and-"

"Tifa, you're going to fast," he said lowering the volume on the TV, "a trip to Costa Del Sol, where about?"

"Well just at a shack my friend owns," I replied.

"When?" He rose a questionably eyebrow.

"Summer break,"

"With Zack, Aerith and Yuffie," He said to himself.

"Yeah, and-" I began.

"For how many days?" He asked.

"Four," I replied. He wouldn't let me explain about Vincent, Reno or Cloud who were joining. I kept my mouth shut anyway, maybe he'd actually consider it if I didn't mention them.

"Zack's a little..." dad crossed his arms against his chest as he searched for the right word. I knew what he was thinking.

"Well, he's just got his licence, and I've found him to be taking more responsibility," I lied. Yeah right, Zack, responsible? Ha! In your dreams Tifa!

"Hmm... well, I guess it's been a while since you've been there, I-" Before he could finish, I was hugging him, knocking the breath out of him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed, even though I felt the guilt creeping up on me for not telling him about the others. But c'mon he could trust me either way! Cloud and Vincent were very nice guys and the mature ones. I half regretted mentioning Zack, and thought maybe Vincent or Cloud were a better pick to be more convincing. Oh well, I was going!

The day that we were leaving had arrived and Zack had come around to pick both Cloud and I up first as we were closer and lived next door to each other.

"Bye dad," I said kissing him on the cheek as I heard Zack beep loudly outside. Responsible my ass.

"Oh, I'll see you out," He said about to get out of his seat from the table.

"Oh no," I said I little too desperately, knowing Cloud was probably already in the car, and dad would have found out I didn't tell him about the others, "I mean, nah' it's OK, Bye."

"Uh, OK," He said settling back into his chair again.

I was finally out when I saw Cloud in the passenger side laughing with Zack. Our summer had just begun and I had a feeling it would be the best one so far.

"Hey," I said scaring the crap out of Zack as I appeared outside of his dirty window. His car was a rusty red sedan with an old interior and crappy little tyres.

"Jesus, Tifa," He said laughing restarting his heart. His eyes were similar to cloud's though were darker which matched his jet black hair that sprung into little imitations of Cloud's natural blonde spikes.

"Hey, Tifa," Cloud waved from the passenger side. He was dressed in a singlet hoddie that complimented his arms. "I had dibs on the front."

"As long I get dibs coming back," I slid in from Zack's side and shuffled to the middle resting my hands on either side their shabby head rests. The inside of the car smelled of mould and dust. "Wow, Zack your car is-"

"I know off the hook right!" He exclaimed, shifting into first. Cloud and I exchanged glances and rolled our eyes.

"Or a piece of crap," I said sweetly.

It was Zack's turn to roll his eyes, "It was all I could afford, and besides it does the job. If it weren't for this beauty _you_ wouldn't be about to have the best summer break ever!"

"Who are we picking up next?" I changed the subject.

"Yuffie, then Vincent," he replied.

"What about Aerith?" I asked.

"She has ballet practise and won't finish until another hour. She said she'd get a lift with her mum," he replied sounding a little disappointed. Even if he was immature he was still sweet and considerate for missing Aerith. I was thankful that I could trust Zack with looking after and caring for her.

So now I was here with Yuffie chatting animatedly beside me with Vincent on the other end. Why did he even agree to come? I thought he wasn't a party person...And then there was Cloud whose eyes met with mine through the rear vision mirror a couple times, who sat next to Zack who was fumbling with the stations on the radio.

I smiled; I loved the welcome to our summer break!

* * *

_Author's note: Hi there readers! I hoped you liked this, I'll be adding some more chapters to this, though I'm still not sure where it will go...:P Please leave a review of maybe some suggestions or what you think so far, that would be just splendid! :3  
~Sheydos_


End file.
